Chapter IV: Consequences
Chapter IV: Consequences is the fourth chapter of Shadow Fight 3. Following the events in Chapter III, Shibata managed to send the player to the Sphere Temple after the fight with Emperor, but it is too late. The Sphere has broken into pieces, and the Shadow Mind contained within is now free, threatening the world. Chapter IV consists of 12 main quests and 3 boss fights. This chapter has a different starting storyline, all of which leads to a different first boss as well. The storyline is determined by the players' earlier choice made at the end of Chapter III, before the last boss fight. After the first boss fight, the rest of the story is played out the same, regardless of the choice. List of Main Quests Chapter IV consists of 15 main quests out of which 3 of them are boss fights. The first five main quests depend on the choice at the end of Chapter III made by the players. Among the 5 main quests, 1 of them is a boss fight regardless of what the player chooses. After the player completes the first five main quests, the three quest-lines converge and follow the same story. Among the remaining 10 main quests, 2 of them are boss fights. Destroy Sphere= |-| Preserve Sphere= |-| Exploit Sphere= Story The Sphere's Power Destroy Sphere= The Sphere has broken, and Marcus is now possessed by the Shadow energy. With his new power, Marcus has the power to drain all the land's shadow energy and he can be everywhere with the help of Shadow energy. Therefore, he will know what is happening and what people are talking about. Marcus will create a flood of Shadow energy in the world, and a natural selection will show who deserves to live. Then, he will make a Shadow Legion from those who survive. Marcus actually can destroy June and Itu right away, but luckily the player arrives in time. Instead, Marcus decides to give the trio a chance to prove themselves worthy to enter Shadow Legion by teleporting them to a burning Dynasty village to fight for the Legion. It is revealed that half of the capital has been smashed by the Legion when they are in the Dome, much to June's shock. The trio then tries to head to the Temple to save Marcus from the Sphere's control. Knowing this, Marcus sends forward his fighters to stop the trio, which are then defeated by the player. When the trio gets to Marcus' village, the soldiers there have been buffed by Marcus to try the power of Shadow energy. After they defeat his soldier, the trio leaves the village and finally reaches the Temple and confronts Marcus there. Marcus tells them that he is almost done, and that there is more Shadow energy in the surrounding area than ever before. He announces that the world will sink into a Shadow war and there is nothing they can do to stop it. The player then clashes with Marcus. Despite the power granted by the Sphere to Marcus, the player still emerges victorious. After defeated, the Shadow energy itself speaks to them, claiming that this will not change anything. It will stay in Marcus and will instantly resurface when they let their guard down. Marcus has returned to his normal self, but he can still hear some voice inside his head and he knows something is still lurking inside of him. Itu confirms this by informing them that the Shadow energy inside the Sphere has its own consciousness, and there is a hypothesis that the Sphere is a vessel for its brain. The rest of the energy, the world itself, is the body, explaining why Marcus could raise Shadow energy straight from the ground. |-| Preserve Sphere= The Sphere has broken, and June is now possessed by the Shadow energy. With her new power, June can be everywhere Shadow energy is. Therefore, she will know what is happening and what people are talking about. June seeks out to restore the glory of Dynasty and become its new ruler, wanting to destroy the Legion as retaliation for attacking the Dynasty capital. The player, Itu, and Marcus suddenly get teleported to a burning Dynasty village, where they are forced by June to fight the Legion for her. It is revealed that the capital has been half-destroyed by the Legion when they are in the Dome. The trio then tries to head to the Temple to save June from the Sphere's control. Knowing this, June then proceeds to create more shadow servants to increase her army and stopping the trio. Itu deduces that reducing her army may decrease June's influences. It works, and the trio continues towards the Temple. They reached Marcus' village, and unsurprisingly Marcus' soldiers have been possessed by June as well since the village is close to the Temple. After they defeat the soldier, the trio finally reaches the Temple and confronts June there. June says that their fight will be meaningless, because the Sphere chose her, thus she is stronger than the other. Itu then reminds her to not forget the main contender, the player. Despite the power granted by the Sphere to June, the player still emerges victorious. After defeated, the Shadow energy itself speaks to them, claiming that it has become a part of June now, and it will emerge when they let their guard down. June has returned to her normal self, but she still hears some voice inside her head. June realizes that the shadow energy inside the Sphere is a sentient being and has its own mind. |-| Exploit Sphere= The Sphere has broken, and Itu is now possessed by the Shadow energy. With his new power, Itu can be everywhere Shadow energy is. Therefore, he will know what is happening and what people are talking about. Itu says that the world will be his laboratory and the people will be his test subjects. He also says that he will start with an experiment and he will study the player. The player, June, and Marcus then get teleported to the Void Room by Shibata. He then tests the player if he/she is strong enough because the player lost a lot of power after the battle with the possessed Emperor. The player then finally can leave the Void room. The player must defeat Itu to save him from the Sphere control. While the trio is moving to the Sphere temple, the player must defeat many opponents. But those opponents are very powerful. It is because of Itu, who is manipulating with player's enemies to study him/her. The trio then reaches the Marcus' village. There they meet a legionary in shadow form, who has been upgraded because of Itu. The player defeats the legionary, and the trio finally reaches the Sphere Temple. Itu then tells the player that he studied him/her because he/she defeated all his shadow warriors. Itu also says that the player has reached the final part of the experiment, and a fight between him/her and Itu will be its final detail. Despite the power granted by the Sphere to Itu, the player still emerges victorious. Itu has returned to his normal self, but he still feels the shadow energy from the Sphere inside his body. He then tells the trio that the Shadow energy inside the sphere has its mind. Anyone who touches it will become evil. All the rest of the Shadow energy is its body. This theory is confirmed after the battle for the Sphere. Insusceptibles Itu then tells his friends about who can help them. Ling, the blacksmith in the capital, was a Shaman. The Shamans were Heralds of ancient times that believed about the existence of a certain core, the mind of Shadow energy. They have been wiped out by Bolo, with the exception of Ling who escaped. When the party reaches his forge, Ling is nowhere to be found. Instead, Itu finds writing on the wall, which says "Destroyed village". It is the place where the mysterious monster blew up the Shadow rig, due to which lots of people were injured. The party goes to the destroyed village, hoping to find Ling. There, they meet Yukka, who questions what are they doing in her village. June tells her that this village belongs to the Dynasty just like the others. Yukka replies by saying that half of it has been burned down by the Legion and that she and her friends were the only ones to fight off all the attacks. The party gained Yukka's trust after the player stops a Legion attack and she introduces herself and Shade, her pet cat. Yukka lost all of her family because of the explosion. Shade was barely alive, but it managed to survive and got stronger in return, just like the other victims. Yukka is a part of the Insusceptibles, a group of rebel warriors who emerged after the explosion. They do not trust anyone except their people, thanks to the recent events. After the explosion, the rift was formed and got filled with a huge amount of Shadow energy, and the war with Legion immediately begun. Yukka says as their village was dying, a man appeared, giving them hope. He formed the Insusceptibles and become their leader. As the party patrols the swamps with Yukka, June asks Yukka whether she knows where they can find a blacksmith named Ling. Yukka cannot remember anyone like that, but she says their leader should be able to help. He is currently not in the village as the leader is negotiating with the Legion. If the leader does not come back in time, Yukka will go to his rescue. After fending off a Pilgrim from the swamp, Yukka explains their plan. The leader knows how to make a weapon out of the rift and learned to control the rift. Now the rift can reach the palace of Dynasty capital. Insusceptible's plan is to destroy the Legion and Dynasty with the rift power; this will either stop the war or cause the same misery what both the factions had done to them. Hearing this, the party refuses to join their side and fights them. June now understands why Ling left that writing - he knew Insusceptible's plans and was trying to stop it. Itu guesses that whoever the leader is, he must have used Ling's knowledge to control the rift. Yukka angrily asks the party if they can imagine what the Insusceptibles have gone through, like a wake up to find the corpses of their loved ones. June replies to her that they too have gone through the worst nightmares caused by Shadow energy and that they must see the leader now. This only increases Yukka's anger even more. The player then fights Yukka, assisted by Shade. Due to Shade surviving the catastrophe and getting stronger, Shade can use Shadow form and pounces towards the player to attack them. After Yukka is defeated, she is asked by June the location of negotiation. Yukka is not aware of the exact location. All she knows is that the leader was last seen with a merchant from the capital. Negotiations The party manages to find the merchant, who speaks in a rare language that only June can understand, a little. The only part she understood is that it is something about the Ambassador of Legion. Marcus, unaware time has changed some things and does not know how this Ambassador can handle negotiations, he says that Legion does not have Ambassadors. Negotiations are traditionally only held once, and it only leads to something terrible. June comments that out of all legionaries she has met, Marcus is the only one to take words seriously. The party then confronts the Ambassador. There are only him and his soldiers there. The leader is nowhere to be seen. Ambassador greets them, stating that their last meeting was a misunderstanding, before ordering his men to capture them. He tells them to spare Marcus because Ambassador thought he is here by coincidence, barely recognizing him. Marcus remarks that the uniform is obviously too much for Ambassador, and people like him, someone who plots schemes behind others' backs, will be dealt away quickly in Legion during his time. When the soldiers are defeated by the player, Marcus orders the Ambassador to tell them where the Insusceptible's leader is. Ambassador informs the party that the leader has arranged a meeting to offer Legion a universal weapon. In return, he asks the Legion to leave his village alone. Ambassador tells them that the negotiation will be led by Timber Wolf. The thing is, Timber Wolf is actually a killer who prefers action over speech, so no negotiation will happen. Ambassador is mad after Timber Wolf is defeated by the player. As he is about to send Liquidators, Deng Rao arrives there, invited by the Insusceptible's leader as well. It becomes clear that the leader never wanted to negotiate at all; he just wants to pit Legion and Dynasty against each other. Ambassador then goes away, leaving the party with Deng Rao. Deng Rao, with his troops on his side, asks the party to leave. June says that one of Deng Rao's warlords is a part of Order that is supposed to be dismissed by her father. The reason is that they are too cruel, much to Deng Rao's disagreement. The trio refuses to leave, and the player then fights the warlord. June orders Deng Rao to leave and tells his people that the Emperor will return soon. Deng Rao mocks the Emperor, saying he does nothing while his people are dying for the Dynasty's freedom. He claims that the war will end soon and he will become the emperor because he spills the blood on the battlefields for the Dynasty, not Emperor and not June. Suddenly, Ling appears there, armed with weapon and war suit. He tells Deng Rao to shut up and go away, as he is one of the reasons why his people do not trust the Dynasty anymore. A Name From The Past The party is surprised to find that Ling is the leader of Insusceptibles, with Itu asking how could he do this. Ling's answer is he simply dares to stand up for his people and go up against everyone. He concludes that after witnessing the shadow power of the rift, the power can only land in his hands. The player then fights Ling again. Ling goes all out in this fight. He brings potions that allow him to enter Shadow form immediately upon sipping it. It is not enough to make him win though, and he is defeated by the player. Ling then speaks to the party, he says the world is in danger. He wanted to do everything that was in his power, but using force was not the way. Ling reveals that he wanted to decide the rift's fate by himself, but what he saw there frightened him: the trace left by the mysterious monster is the same trace that was left after Gates of Shadows destroyed. Shadow, the warrior who began everything, is returning to the world. This marks the beginning of Chapter V. Characters in Order of Appearance *Shadow Mind (possessing either June, Itu, or Marcus) *June *Itu *Marcus *Shibata *Yukka *Ambassador *Deng Rao *Ling Locations Appeared in This Chapter Below are the fight locations used for main quests, side quests, training, duels, and survival. Dojo legion.png|Legion Dojo. Destroyed Gray Dragons Dojo.png|Dynasty Dojo, ruined. Dojo heralds.png|Heralds Dojo. Burning Village.png|Lands of Dynasty, burning village. Void room.png|Heralds Dome, Void room. Citadel.png|Heralds Dome, citadel. Shadow forge.png|Lands of Dynasty, Ling's forge. Swamp.png|Wasteland, swamp. Marcus village.png|Timeless village. Destroyed village.png|Wasteland, destroyed village. Sphere Temple.png|The Sphere Temple. Archived Equipment There is some equipment that is replaced by new items in this chapter. These equipment are archived, which means they cannot be obtained anymore from Booster packs, chests, or fights rewards. They, however, can still be obtained from the shop, marathons, or Archive Packs. Note: The list below only contains Epic and Legendary items. Weapons *Ornate Two-Hander *Aerial Lotus *Fate Slicer *Sun Splinter *Emerald Claw *Cyan Talons Armors *Kagun's Woolfell *Dragon Jacket *Thick Plackart *Lion's Pride *Guard's Armor *Agony Gleam Helms *Kagun's Horns *Serpentine Cap *Bright Kabuto *Lion's Gaze *Guardian's Helm *Mind Protector Ranged Weapons *Black Strike *Gilded Daggers *Crimson Death *Gilded Hatchets *Lotus Petals *Ice Fangs New Shadow Pass Bosses *Tiberius (Living Legend) *Octopus (Octopus of the Damned) New Items, Equipment, and Abilities *Chapter IV Archive Packs. Some items that are replaced by the new items in Chapter IV can be obtained from this pack. Weapons *Riffle Hammers *Common Staff *Wooden Kama *Signets of War *Deerhorn Knives *Lightweight Kama *Nightbanes *Crane's Wings *Shadow Piercer *Ancestors' Wrath *Flying Jade *Improved Pruner Armors *Purist's Plates *Monk's Wrap *Envoy's Plates *Hunter's Woolfell *Rebel's Overcoat *Scavenger's Mail *Commandant *Fine Raiment *Feldsher's Uniform *Valor's Might *Kraken's Eye *ABL-12 Helms *Purists' Helm *Epiphany Kasa *Envoy's Helm *Steel Guard *Crested Visor *Scavenger's Mask *Determination Point *Wrapped Kui *Feldsher's Mask *Valor's Headpiece *Kraken Kabuto *V.O.A.K. Ranged Weapons *Copper Pilum *Light Bow *Piercing Needles *Steel Pilum *Composite Bow *Sticking Needles *Scarlet Blades *Luna Chakrams *Endless Pain *Obsidian Strike *Burning Rain *Glacial Harpoon Shadow Abilities *Hack *Tumble *Twist *Pivot *Collector *Roll *Trail Special Moves *Finisher *Turnabout *Grapple *Power Swing *Scrapper *Supremacy *Pressing *Stampede *Floorwork *Fling Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3) Category:Chapters